


The Light Scares Me

by Sliestdesert149



Category: Why is this a thing - Fandom
Genre: Aysel doesn't have a gender, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Genderless Charater, One-Sided Relationship, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sliestdesert149/pseuds/Sliestdesert149
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aysel is deathly afraid of light. Just like the little kids think monsters hide in the dark, she thinks monsters hide in the light, and this story explains why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light Scares Me

My life is a rollercoaster, but it always goes down. Straight down, basically I have no good luck, everything I love or even remotely like dies, or something horrible happens to them. Also I can't go out in the day, the light scares me, it always have. The day scares me, it will always, and its not the fact that I'm a alien, its the fact something wants to get me in the light. Me and the light are enemies. Luckily I can see in the dark. Thanks to my cyan cat like eyes. My blue lizard like tail is great at sensing movements around me, so if I couldn't see it would be fine. Me and the dark are friends, lovers if you will. I love the dark and the dark loves me. Its the only stable relationship I have, or I will ever have. The dark gives me shelter, the dark is my home. Its funny to think all those years ago I was a princess. Well I mean I have no gender but I was a princess.

I laughed loudly, a Zeev licking my face, it's gel got all over my hand. "H-Hey!" I pushed him off of me, still giggling. I shook it's bright pink gel off of my hand. I was stupid. I had wandered off into the woods of my home planet. The trees were huge! They loomed over me and my pet. We both were so happy, I was smiling for once, if you knew me, I was pretty laid back and I didn't smile that often, anyway so the Zeev growled loudly, lowering itself in the attack potion. I stood up, he suddenly turned towards me and barked, before I knew it, there was a hand around my mouth. I screamed, and kicked to no avail, I heard a gun shot. I was sure I was shot, but no, my Zeev was. I began to weep, I went limp in my attackers grasp I gave up, There was no way I could escape.

The rest is kinda fuzzy, like I said, I've been afraid of the light for a very long long time, but I think I was pretty much tortured, I've pushed the memories far out of my mind, but I remember they cut off my arms, I also remember blinding light. The light is what did that to me, I just no it. I remember the sound of my bones crunching as they threw rocks at me, I healed very fast though. The blinding fuzzy light creatures used to write things down. They didn't care how much I pleaded or cried, they didn't let me go. Until I saw the darkness. It came and swallowed me up, I was saved.

I think it might have been days, I woke up a purpled haired human stood over me, with a cyan haired creature. "Is she okay? Can I eat her soul if she's dead?" The creature asked, licking his sharp teeth. "No, Oscar you can't!" The purple haired girl snapped back, slapping him. "Ow! Hey watch it!" He hissed, rolling his eyes. I slowly opened my eyes. "I'm actually not a girl." I muttered, startling both of them. "Sorry about Oscar's rude behavior. You okay? What's your name?" She asked, elbowing this creature named Oscar. "Ow! Stop abusing me its not fun!" He huffed, crossing his arms. "I'm not abusing you." She sighed softly. "So wait what are you if you're not a girl?" He asked. "I don't exactly have a gender." I replied the girl seemed nice enough I smiled a bit. "What's your name?" I asked her, still smiling. "I'm Rivka, and this ass is Oscar." She said, with an annoyed tone. "Hey! Hey! Hey! What have I don't to you?" He asked, grinning now. I didn't like the way his teeth shone. I didn't like the fact this room was light. I pretty much hopped up, ignoring the fact they protested and told me to lay down, I flipped the lights off then covering the windows. Once I was done I sunk down against the wall, sighing softly. The dark would comfort me. The two seemed completely confused, honestly I think they'd make a cute couple. Kinda like Glory and Death- my thoughts were interrupted by Oscar trying to kill my only friend, the dark. I tackled him, hissing softly once he got too close to kill them. "Don't turn on any lights! Please...don't turn on any..." I felt so close to tears, I wondered how long I'd been in that place with the light creatures, but I know I felt a lot older.

I found out I'd been trapped for ten years. Ten years of pain and suffering, ten years of the light. I swore to myself that I would never go back, that I would never look at the light again. I fulfilled my statement, I haven't seen light since I was found by Rivka and Oscar. They take care of me. They bring me food, sometimes the food will glow lightly, that's always from Oscar, and sometimes the food would look normal. I liked what Oscar brought more though. It just tasted like home. I didn't need water, but Rivka would bring it to me sometimes, though Oscar would bring me cooler drinks. I guess you could say Oscar was my favorite, I might have even been developing a crush on him, but I doubted it. I knew that it was going to take a lot more than fancy food to make me fall for him. Oscar was going to have to step up his game. Sure he couldn't take me anywhere, but at least he could talk to me, you know? That would be nice. For a long time my life was simple, Oscar and Rivka would bring me stuff and I'd sit in the room, in the dark. It was wonderful, Oscar even started talking to me.

"Hey." He muttered, sitting down next to me. "Hey." I smiled. "So, how's your food? I noticed you like to eat mine more than Rivka's." I felt my face heat up, very happy that the dark would conceal it. "Pft, I do not. I'm simply hungry on other days than some days." I managed to say, it didn't flow so well. He laughed, patting my head. "That's cute, your cute." I blushed darker, rolling my eyes. "Pft whatever." He kept laughing, then felt. My life was wonderful. He was wonderful. Until it wasn't, until I wasn't. This is where the rollercoaster started to go down.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel slightly bad for Aysel.  
> ~Sliest


End file.
